


Sweet Kisses

by mswisegal



Category: Wayne (TV 2019)
Genre: AU where Wayne's dad didn't die yet, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Underage - Freeform, Young Love, before florida, just first times man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswisegal/pseuds/mswisegal
Summary: How Del and Wayne spent their time after school.





	Sweet Kisses

Wayne opened the door to his house and Del followed him in. The door closed on its own, as they both went up the stairs.

“So uh, how’s ya dad doin’?” 

_'In all the things that could be brought up for small talk it had to be that. Amazing Del, somebody should give you a medal.’_ she thought as she reached the top of the stairs, anxiously waiting for Wayne’s response. 

“He’s fine, still not eatin’ though.” He said, not thinking much of it as he opened the door quite clumsily to Del’s relief, she dropped the subject.

It was still the same as ever, old posters on the walls, messy bed, dirty clothes on the floor, and the stereo that played the song Wayne mashed to when she was first brought in here.

 _'A typical guys room,'_ she thought, _’,albeit much nicer.’_

Del dropped the bag from the floor and kicked the door gently to close it behind her before jumping on the bed to lie on it. The bed creaked loudly when she landed.

She stared up the ceiling to admire a few posters sticking there before she felt the bed dip next to her. Del looked towards her left to find Wayne, with two hands behind his head, trying to look as relaxed as possible.

She wanted to laugh but stifled it with her hand, preferring to smile instead. Wayne was clearly not comfortable, he looked like he was trying to figure out the most difficult math problem to ever exist and it shows.

He has such an expressive face that it was almost too easy to know what he was thinking. She wondered if it was alright to-

Aware of her gaze, Wayne had mustered up the courage to look to his right to stare directly into Del’s eyes and this time, it was her who was caught of guard.

To say that Wayne is an open book is an understatement…

Del felt like being offered the world or something. Like Wayne was giving her every broken piece of him despite not knowing what she would do with it. They’ve been together for like, a week. How could he possibly do that? To give this amount of trust in such a short amount of time…

There must something in those damn cookies.

“Don’t look at me like that, jesus.” she said before biting her lip and turning her head away to look back at the ceiling. Del blushed and her heart started beating a second too fast.

Wayne looked away as instructed, embarrassed. 

Was he doing something wrong? Isn’t that the moment where he was supposed to kiss her? Orlando must have given him the wrong tips. 

Why was he even getting tips from him anyway? It’s not like he ever dated himself. Oh, he’s so screwed.

Was Del angry? She looked quite red. Wayne wanted to ask but too afraid that he might do something wrong again and she might leave and probably break up with him for being too-

-forward? shallow? stupid? She called him dummy a lot, maybe he should start reading one of those books she had in her bag. What was it called? Kill and Hide?? Maybe after that, they could have something in common.

Del looked back at Wayne again after calming down to find him concentrating really hard on that one crack on the ceiling like as if it would fix itself by sheer force of will.

“What are you doin’?” she asked, genuinely confused. Wayne, honest as ever, told her.

“Thinkin’ about whether you gonna break up with me or not cause I wanna kiss ya or whateva’.” he shrugged and Del’s heart started to go at it again and Wayne wasn’t doing any better.

He wished he could take back what he said but it was the truth.

Wayne would give her anything. Anything. If she asked. Whatever it is, big or small, he’d do it, he’d get it for her. Nothing’s gonna stop him if Del wanted it, if Del wished for it, as long as Del thought him worth staying for.

That would be great-

-if he doesn’t fuck up anything first!

Anger replaced his sadness over the situation. The thought of Del leaving because he lacks something was so plausible. He had a lot and he wouldn’t be able to stop her from leaving. He balled his hands into fists.

Del still a little lost in her own head after Wayne’s confession. Clearly, it was pretty obvious that he'll want to kiss her but she had never done this before. What if she did something she might not want and he’s just gonna be disappointed?

What if this was just a physical thing? A fling, and he’s just waiting for her to make a move so that he wouldn’t be blamed when things go south. Was he really a virgin like he said? He doesn’t look it.

What did he see in her anyway? She was nobody. Just the crazy chick who stabbed those blood bags one time at school. She’s not particularly an interesting individual.

Del decided to sit up and noticed that Wayne looked tense and angry. She flinched slightly when he snapped his head quickly to stare at her.

His eyes were searching and a little feral, like he wasn’t quite there. It scared her a little but not enough to want to get out of there. It was like he was expecting something to happen, something bad maybe?

“Hey.” she greeted softly, she couldn’t think of any words to say. Wayne exhaled then inhaled before replying, “Hey.”

“So you wanna kiss or whateva’?” 

_'That’s it Del, bring it up casually. Make him believe you got things under control.’_ she thought, mentally patting herself in the back. 

A little shocked, Wayne’s eyes grew wide and Del thought that he might have changed his mind. “It’s fine if ya don’t want to clearly-“

“No, no, no.” Wayne sat up, shaking his head. “I wanna-.” there was silence and Del wanted to groan. _'Why was this so hard? The girls at school make it sound so easy.’_

Wayne cleared his throat, “I wanna kiss you.” he said with certainty and Del sighed in relief. Thank god, she really wants to know how his lips would feel like against hers.

“Then come here and kiss me already, dummy.”

A brief pause before both of them moved closer. Del closed her eyes and leaned forward, Wayne followed until their lips connected.

It was awkward, they did a few things wrong but it felt right. Wayne bit Del's bottom lip and an involuntary moan came out of her mouth. Both gasped a little surprised, before giving each other space to figure out what that was.

"Oh was that-"

"Shut up Wayne."

He laughed before leaning in, pressing his forehead against Del's with this dopey smile that she hates so much. "Kiss me again will ya?" and he did.


End file.
